Fifty Shades of the 1800s
by Mademoiselle R.F
Summary: Our favorite characters from Fifty Shades Gray that we all know and love are sent to the world of Jane Austen. what will happen?Will they get a good marriage? Shame their families? Read my story and you will see.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a semi sunny day in Hampshire and Anastasia was once again lost in her own world writing another one of her stories. She was finishing her story when suddenly her best friend Katherine started running towards her screaming. "You won't believe who just moved to Netherfield Park.

Ana calmly ignored her as she didn't notice that Kate was there. She sometimes wonders where her best friend gets all of her energy from. Ana's dad was a good friend with Kate's parents so being the same age Ana and Katherine Agnes Kavanagh became friends, even if the latter would get them in trouble since the very first day they met

**15 years ago: **

_A little girl with bright blue eyes and messy dark brown was staring at the pigs that were rolling in the mud. She was just left by her mother in a place she didn't know and a person she knew even less who was apparently her dad._

_Suddenly she heard a high pinch voice " Hi, I am Kate you must be Ana let's be friends because other than you, me and my brother who is annoying and I cannot stand him… Anyway we are the only young people for miles. Now that we are friends what do you want do?"_

_Ana was just staring at the green-eyed girl with beautiful blond hair tied into pigtails. Then she suddenly realized that an answer was expected of her. "Um, hi"_

_That was enough of an answer for Kate so she started to blabber. "I know, let's have a pig race pick one."_

_Ana was hesitant "I don't think that is a good idea."_

_But Kate was already in the pig fence heeding towards a pig. "Come on, it's going to be fun. "Before Ana could object, Kate was already on a pig trying to get it to move. "Come move you stinky pig." The pig suddenly jumped up and started running, trying to get rid of Kate._

_In no more than thirty seconds she was on the ground covered in mud. So much that she blended in with the pigs. Even the pigs taught so and one of them started to poke her with its nose._

_Ana was barely holding of her laughter and soon she started to laugh like never before in her life. Kate was not happy and started to scream at her. "Ana stop that it's not funny." But she didn't stop so Kate decided to throw mud at her. Ana returned the favor and soon a mud fight broke out._

_Five minutes later they were both covered in mud and having a lot of fun._

"_Come on, I think the girls are back there I can hear them laughing." They heard Ana's dad and then froze._

"_Come on Ana let's run or my parents are going to kill me." Kate grabbed Ana's hand and started running towards the lake leaving a mud trail behind them._

_The last thing they heard was Kate's dad screaming. "Katherine Agnes Kavanagh come back here or you are in so much trouble."_

**End of flashback **

"Earth to Ana wake up I have something to tell you." Kate started to shake Ana's shoulder. After a minute she finally responded. "Go away Kate I am writing.

"Oh come on Ana just one guess and I will leave you alone." Kate whined.

Ana finally gave in. "Is it Herman the second?"

Kate looked at Ana confused. "Who is that is he handsome?"

"He is from far away and has been dead for the past three hundred years." Ana said as a matter of fact. "Now go away." She added.

"Oh come on Ana. It doesn't matter, I will tell you anyway" Kate said when Ana interrupted, "I knew you would Kate so I didn't bother."

"I am not listening to you anymore, I will just tell you and then leave because I'm mad at you." Kate said with a serious whose.

Ana answered with a simple "Ok" ignoring Kate's expression because she knew that Kate will forgive her in less than an hour.

Kate continued with her speech. "You will be sorry one day Ana." Then she sat down and started to talk more quietly. "I heard that the Grays bought the house and they are going to move in well… not all of the just the sons Elliot and his younger brother Cristian. The rest of the family may be coming later, but that doesn't matter right now I also heard that they are both wealthy and very handsome and the best thing is that they are having a ball."

_**I hope you like it, please feel free to correct my mistakes English isn't my first language and I will be happy of any kind of reviews. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That is great Kate I hope you will enjoy yourself." Replied Ana flatly and started to write again.

"No! Anastasia just no. We are both going you and me this is a great opportunity there is two of them and two of us we can be sisters. Plus, we are not getting any younger you know I am already two and twenty and you are not far from it. Do you want to end up as an old and lonely woman living on the streets?" Said Kate in a sad tone.

Ana gave in because she figured out, the sooner she got rid of Kate the sooner she will finish her story. "Ok Kate if it makes you feel better I will ask my dad if I can go, but I am not promising anything do you understand that."

After those words Kate became very cheerful. "Oh Ana, thank you we are going to have so much fun you will see of what are we going to wear the ball is in a fortnight." And then she started to bounce like a little child.

Ana tried to calm her down. "Have you asked your parents I don't know if they will allow you to go since the incident that happened the last time.

"Oh Ana it was his own fault, he said that my bosoms are too big." Kate complained.

"Yes, but that is no reason so spill wine on his head." Ana said jokingly.

"Well, I think he deserved it and I'm still not sorry. Anyway, I have to go now, pick a dress and all." Kate slowly got up and started to walk away. "And one more thing Ana I almost forgot I got a letter this morning Ethan is coming back soon he will be probably home before the ball."

"Ok Kate bye" Ana waved and got up to search for her dad. When she got inside she knew exactly where to search for her dad she went to his study and found him asleep in his chair. Their life was simple for the past 15 years and they cared for each other. After her mom left her and disappeared, Ana slowly got used to life with her dad in one month she totally adored him even though he didn't have much he gave her everything she wanted.

She slowly approached her dad and started to shake his shoulder. "Papa, papa wake up."

"Mmh Anie is that you?" He asked still half asleep.

"Yes, papa I have to ask you something." Started Ana slowly.

Ana's dad fully woke up and said "Ask away Anie."

"So I wanted, to ask you if I can go to a ball in Netherfield Park it is in a fortnight and Kate is going to." Ana said quickly.

"Sure, you can go Anie you are barley go to any social events." Said Ana's dad

"I was hoping you would say no." Ana complained

He started to laugh. "OK, then you cannot go. How ewer you want, but you know I won't be around forever. "

"Oh, don't say that admit it you just want to get rid of me." Ana replied with sarcasm.

They both started to laugh, then Ana's dad said. »Do as you please and tell me if you will go or not."

"Ok papa it is getting late, so I have to go feed the animals." Ana said while walking away.

Ana's dad exiled and said. "What would I do without you my girl."

Ana was already gone when her dad heard her yell "And Papa Ethan is coming home soon." He just smiled and said to himself. "What kind of trouble is he going to start this time around."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the next morning came around Ana got out of bed earlier than normal. Today her and Kate decided to go to the city to go to the post which they had to mail. While she was making the breakfast for her and her father, like every morning. She heard the roosters crow followed by a gallop of horses that went right past her house. But by the time she got outside, she could only see the silhouettes of two horses and the men who rode them.

"Anie what is it whit the noise outside dot people know that a man needs his sleep to function true the day." Complained Ana's dad as he made his way slowly down the steps. As he almost reached the bottom he came to a sudden halt.

"Is that honey porridge I smell?" Asked Ana's father.

Ana laugh in return. "Papa you could not possibly smell that."

"Oh Anie I may be old, but I know when somebody is cooking porridge." He returned with a smile.

They both sat down and started to eat their food. "Now Anie have you changed your mind since yesterday?"

"No, papa, I don't know yet." She replied.

"It would be nice if you go you know you could meet someone special." He said in a happier note.

"I don't see the need for that papa I'm quite happy with the life I have here at home with you." She answered.

"You know my little Anie you're not so little anymore and who will take care of you when I'm gone?" He asked concerned.

"Papa not again and you know who takes care of who here." She tried to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean girl when I am gone you don't get the house, it will be inhered by one of closest male relatives or if you are lucky, maybe I have a son I don't know about yet we should ask your mom when she comes around next." He said whit biting humor.

"Can take care of myself, I will write books." She said proudly.

"Anie I like your books, but they won't give you shelter or food." He replied sadly.

Ana took her father's hands and said." Just don't you worry papa everything will turn out fine plus frowning gives you wrinkles." Then she slowly got our whit a slight smile on her face and started to clear the dishes.

As she was washing the dishes her father went to his study. When Ana was done, she started to get ready to go to Kate's so they can go to the city. But before she left, she said farewell to her father and told him she wouldn't be long.

As Ana slowly walked down the field towards the Kavanaghs house, she listened to the voices of the beautiful nature that surrounded her. But when she got closer to the house, she heard the screams of Kate's mother.

"Katharine I swear if I hear something bad about your trip today, you are not to leave this house alone ever."

"Yes, mother, I will be good and Ana is coming with me so I technically won't be alone." Replied Kate.

"Don't you speak back to me like that why can't you be more like Anastasia and to believe that she was raised by a man nevertheless. " Her mother continued to talk till the time Ana got to the house and they finally notice her.

"Hello Miss Steele how are you today?" Kate's mom attitude changed immediately,

"I'm good Mrs Kavanagh thank you." Relied Ana politely.

"Well, you girls have a nice time and Anastasia, please watch out for Katharine you know how she is."

"No worries, I will." Ana smiled slightly. As soon as Kate's mother left she started to drag Ana away from the house.

"Kate hold your horses, and please stop pulling on my hand, it's starting to hurt." Kate stopped

"Ana can you go please tell me you can go because I told my parent that you are going and don't want to be alone in a room full of strangers. You are going yes?" Kate was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Kate! Now you give me no choice, I have to go or you will be in trouble again and I won't see you. Now that I think about it, it's not such a bad idea." Ana joked.

"Ana this is not funny, I know your dad will allow you to go so stop messing with me!"

"Okay Kate I will go if that will me you happy, but that was the last time you did something like that you know how I feel about people I don't know."

"Yes Ana lets go." Chirped Kate.

As the got to the city. It was already weary wild. "Ana look at all the people."

Kate started to run toward a shop and Ana was running after her then everything happened very quickly. She turned to her left and saw a man on a horse he had grey eyes and copper hair, she froze and watched him, but what she didn't realize was that he wasn't stopping and he was heading straight at her direction at the last minute she jumped and fell to the ground and landed straight on her butt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As she slowly got back to her senses after the fall and realized that she is covered in dirt. Ana quickly tried to get up but failed miserably. Only then Ana notices that someone was staring at her, she slowly raised her head and was met with a pair of gray eyes staring back at her. Ana was frozen in place once again until she her Kate jelling.

"You should look where you are going you could have injured my friend you. You…" Kate started to shake because she was so mad.

"I'm okay, Kate you don't have to worry about me." Ana slowly tried to get up again but still with no successes.

"No Ana you're not okay, you can even stand out and the is just sitting there. I have never met nobody so rude," Kate continued to complain when suddenly another pair of horse hoof running toward them.

"Hello lady's nice to meet you I hope my brother isn't causing trouble again." He smiled at Kate and Ana and gave his brother a mean glance.

"No, not at all he almost killed my friend." Kate replied madly.

"Well, I am sorry for your trouble my brother can be problematic sometimes let me help you get your friend up. Miss? He asked while jumping off his horse.

"Katherine Agnes Kavanagh and this is my friend Anastasia Rose Steele. And thank you mister?"

"Elliot Gray." He says as he helps Kate get Ana back on her legs.

"Thank you" Ana murmurs still in shock.

"No problem my lady, somebody has to clean up my brothers mistakes, " he looks at Cristian who is still smugly sitting on his horse like nothing happened.

"Are you leaving whit me Elliot or not because I am leaving now." Said before he started to gallop away whit his horse whit out saying goodbye.

"Well ladies I will have to excuse myself I have to go so my brother doesn't cause any more trouble, but first I would like to invite you to the ball, me and my brother will behave and I promise you he will behave."

Before he left, he kissed both of the girls hands said goodbye and galloped after his brother.

Ass son as Eliot left Kate stated jumping before a still confused Ana. "Ana we have pen invited to the ball and Eliot is so handsome I know he will dance with me."

**I'm sorry for the long break and short chapter I went through a lot of hard stuff the last month ant I just could not bring myself to write. But life goes on so here's another chapter. I appreciate any comments and feedback.**


End file.
